The present
by KuroKitsunechan123
Summary: A NaLu fanfic, nothing more to it. Except this is my first fanfic ever and rated M for well, M-material X3 It's also a one-shot Summary For their one year anniversary of partnership, Lucy decides to get Natsu a nice present. It just happened to be so that she got more than she bargained for.
Nalu fanfic
The Present

DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the characters, only the story plot is mine. Please do not distribute without my consent.

Lucy was standing at the counter of one of the many shops the city magnolia owned. Today was a special day, it was exactly 1 year ago that she had joined team Natsu. And of course she wanted to get him something nice to celebrate this occasion.

"would you like it wrapped up here or do you wish to take it out like this miss?"

The cashier was a guy about her age and he smiled nicely at her when she made her purchase.

"Nah you can wrap it up here, preferably with a nice red ribbon around it, it's a gift for a special someone after all"

The blonde chuckled when she saw the expression of the man standing before falter for a second. But soon he recovered and replied with a cheerful but more polite voice.

"No problem miss, just wait a minute and i'll wrap it up nice and clean."

She got the little package and paid the price; 2,000 jewel. Then she exited the small shop and wandered over the calm streets. She took a deep breath of the fresh summer air and looked up to the clear sky.

"Haaah, it really is a nice weather we have today,"

Then she smiled to herself as she headed to her apartment.

"I hope that Natsu will like his gift. Now that I think about it i'd better tell him to come over tonight. Knowing him , I bet he doesn't know that today is … well today. Oh well I'm sure he will"

She mumbled and again she chuckled to herself. She started to walk as close to the canal as she could balancing herself with her arms spread out next to her.

"Lucyyyy-chaaaan! Be careful! Don't fall in you hear!"

As usual she was warned by the kind fishermen who where fishing near the bridge close to her home.

"Haaaaii ill be sure to be careful!"

When she responded the men turned back their work with a smile on their face. Having reached her destination she pulled out her keys to open the door, only to find out it wasn't locked in the first place.

"Hmm, thats weird I would've sworn I locked it when I left… Oh well I guess even I can forget such

trivial things once in a while."

Thinking nothing of it she tucked her keys away and entered her small yet comfortable home.

"I'm home!"

She said while entering her living room. Only to see someone she knew all to well sitting on HER bed eating HER food with a typical goofy grin.

"Yo Lucy" the person responded " Welcome back!"

"Natsu?! What in Fiore's name are YOU DOING HERE?!"

Completely surprised by his sudden visit she forgot all about the gift she had in her hands.

"What do you mean? You weren't at the guild so I came looking for you. Isn't that only the normal thing to do?"

Seeing his honest and confused face made her calm down a bit, just a tiny little bit though.

"I get the coming looking for me part, but what I don't get is that you are in my house when I am not at home and above all"

Here she paused to take deep breath to calm herself down again.

"You. . MY. Favorite. Pudding! I was saving that one you know!"

The pink haired man however seemed not to be even a slightly bit shaken by her growing anger.

"Whats wrong with me being here when you are not? I do that all the time"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"And whats more you gave me the spare key yourself. And how was I supposed to know that you were saving this huh?"

Not quite believing what he was saying the celestial mage stood there silent for a moment.

"Oi, Lucy? You okay?"…..

Lucy got the best and iciest glare she had and started speaking while slowly approaching the fire mage.

"Forstarters; I did not give that key to you, I gave it to Mira."

She really was backing him into a corner now . Man she could be scary.

"Second; You do not just enter peoples home without their permission,"

She had him completely backed up against a wall with his hands in the air.

"And last but not least…"

she pointed her index finger reprimanding at his chest.

"You surely don't just start to go trough their belongings OR eat their food!"

She poked him hard and he put his hands together as a sign of apology .

"okay okay, I get it now I'm sorry okay? I promise i wont just barge in and steal your food anymore."

Thats when he noticed the small box she was holding and his eyes became all round and curious.

"Hey Luce whats that you're holding?"

"huh?"

Oh crap the gift! I completely forgot!

"Oh , uhm well that… you know ,.."

This time it was natsu coming up to Lucy.

"Come on tell me." His eyes were brimming with curiosity. sigh, no point hiding it now huh?

"Well since today is the anniversary of our one year partnership , I thought I'd get you something nice?…'

Her voice was trailing off as she saw him staring at her with his big onyx eyes.

"Really for me? Oh lucy Thanks! Now what is it?"

He went and tried to gab it but she swiftly hid it behind her back.

"Oh come on luce, give it to me!"

He attempted to take it away from her again but failed.

"Nope not now."

She slowly started walking away whilst he kept following her. A grin spread across her face.

"Nawww come on lucy give it to me."

And again he tried to snatch it away but lucy leaped out of his reach.

"Nope, not until tonight. Thats how you can make up to me for eating the pudding!"

"But i can't wait lucy ! give it here!"

Natsu closed in again and lucy danced out of his reach once more, a devious smile spreading over her face.

"Nope! Absolutely not! Wait 'till tonight come here and ill make dinner then ill give it to you!"

But he wasn't listening anymore, he was completely focused on getting that box. And so a crazy game of tag began in Lucy's home. Natsu would reach out and follow lucy while she kept dancing and twirling just out of his reach. Finally he thought he had her.

"Gotcha!"

He reached to take her by her arm but at that exact moment lucy tripped over a fold in the carped , not expecting this natsu falls over as well. with a loud thud they both crash to the ground .

"Ouchie…"

Lucy had closed her eyes as she fell and now felt a small bump rising on the back of her head. Slowly she opened her eyes only to find two beautiful onyx ones gazing back at her. Natsu had fallen atop of her and now both of them laid completely motionless on the floor. Lucy started to get aware of his hard yet soft muscular body pushing against that of her own as they both breathed each others air. Their faces only inched apart. She felt how she was getting lost in those deep eyes who always shone with strength and trust. Neither one of them knew how to speak or break the silence but instead their minds were being filled with the presence of the other. Lucy couldn't help but think how nice it felt to be so close to him. She smelled his typical scent as she felt his heartbeat pondering against his bare chest. She felt her own pulse quicken with the rising and falling of his torso against hers. Her curves fitted perfectly against his trained body and she couldnt help but wish that this moment would last forever. With a feeling unknown to her, almost if she was hungry she looked at his unwavering eyes then to the perfectly shaped nose above that strong mouth of his. How she wished he would touch her. Her eyelids closed halfway down as she slowly melted into a pool of warmth inside.

The time slowed down and Natsu was just leaning in to her when a small bird hit the window and woke both of them from their trance. Hastily Natsu jumped to his feet with his face bright red and while doing so he bumped into the lamp and against the nightstand so he stumbled down once again. Lucy as well stood up in a rash and had turned around to hide her flushed face.

What the hell just happened? They were just teammates that was all there was to it! Lucy tried her best to convince herself that this was only in the spur of the moment and nothing else while Natsu was brushing of his clothes and scratched his both of them were just awkwardly standing there. In the end it was Natsu who broke the silence.

"Uhm, around seven o'clockhere tonight?"

Both of them were still not facing each other and it took awhile for lucy to get what he

meant.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure , sounds good…"

"Okay then 'till tonight"

Natsu silently left trough the window and as soon as he was gone, lucy fell down to her knees. All strength leaving her legs.

"Sigh… well that was …, something else."

And she started to get lost in her train of thoughts, trying to get them in order.

At the same time Natsu was sprinting towards his home, trying to forget or at least ignore the thoughts that were going trough his mind.

Man she was so soft and warm, I didn't know lucy would feel like that,… And her face... ,slightly pink and her chocolate eyes only half opened… it summoned feelings inside of him he had never experienced before. Oh how he wanted to touch her, kiss her, devour her…

Wait what? Flustered by his own train of thoughts he nearly crashed into a big old oak.

Man whats wrong with me? Lucy is just my teammate, a friend, my nakama. Nothing more nothing less.

And he didn't want it to be any other way. He kept repeating that sentence the whole way up to his house.

But still a small part somewhere in his head whispered ; yeah, right… Do you really believe that yourself….?

SOME TIME LATER

Lucy was standing in her kitchen. after she had more or less gathered all of her toughts, and had calmed herself down, she went to the market to buy the ingredients she needed to make dinner.

She was going to make a spicy stew. A variation of what Natsu always ordered at the guild bar. She had especially asked Mirajane to write down the recipe. She already finished the soup and appetizers when she started to cut the meat and covered it with a mixture of oil and spices. She fried it until it was nearly done and then put it into the pot with the rest of the vegetables and spices. She let it boil for awhile and then added some sake to bond the tastes. Well at least she was supposed to add some. But she accidentally dropped the slippery bottle into the pot and so, well let just say she added a lot more than she actually intended to. Nevertheless it still tasted good so she paid it not all too much mind. She then checked up on her dessert; Panna cotta with a sweet sour sauce of strawberries and raspberries. It was a dessert like pudding but then only with cream and gelatin super sweet and with vanilla in it , the sauce that had a bit of a sour flavor had to balance the sweetness. It was one of her favorites. She then went to set the table and started to dress herself up a bit. She felt a nervousness she wasn't used to when she draped the dark red blouse over her shoulders, nicely matched with a tight black jeans short and a belt decorated with small glass pearls that gave of the image of tiny diamonds reflecting the dim colours suited her pale skin and made it so that her face would stand out more. She applied a bit of make-up before she summoned cancer.

"What can i do for you-Ebi?"

"I want it nice and simple , loose curls and a red hairclip please?"

"Allright-Ebi i'll make you look beautifull-Ebi!""

Seven o'clock

Natsu adjusted the hem from his shirt for the umpteenth time and he felt his palms sweating. He swallowed and then knocked on the door of his partners apartment.

Normally he would have gone trough the window but he wore a silk black shirt and matching jeans. He didn't want to ruin his only good clothes.

Besides proper attire was required when you celebrate something right?

Im sure Lucy dressed herself up a bit as well… I wonder what she would be wearing… A tight strapless dress like the ones he had seen in one of those magazines? Her curves would definitely come to their right within that. Or maybe she would wear a long dress with a snit in the skirt so her long creamy legs would show… or perhaps…

Natsu caught himself fantasizing over her again and he called himself to order when she opened the door.

It was no dress she was wearing but it still lived up to his expectations. The blouse she was wearing had tight taille and a low neckline so a lot of …uhm skin was showing. The buttons on it, as well as her belt seemed to reflect the evening sun as if they were lighting up themselves. Also because of the dark color her skin seemed extra soft and smooth. Her short was a perfect fit and looked like a second skin on her. He already saw himself stripping down…

No,no, no ,not gonna happen! Keep your mind in check Dragneel! When she saw him her soft face started to smile the smile he loved so much and her chocolate eyes met his which made his heart flutter for a second.

"uhm you're looking good today lucy,.." did she just blush?

"you don't look half bad yourself either."

She invited him in and he looked around to see she had put a lot of effort into tonight. Candles and lacrimas were lighting up the place as far as the eye could see and the table was set with utmost care. Also something smelled really delicious. Lucy motioned for him to sit down and then went into the kitchen to get the appetizers.

Lucy rushed to the kitchen hoping natsu hadn't seen the blush that slowly crept over her face. When she opened the door and saw him eyeing her she couldn't help but do the same.

His shirt looked soft and fancy and since he hadn't buttoned it all the way up some of his chest was showing. She could clearly see the well toned muscles under his tanned skin and that grin of his that always made her heart skip a beat. He had also rolled up his sleeves so his strong arms were showing halfway. She then imagined herself trapped in between them but she mentally slapped herself for the foolish thoughts she was having.

She got the blini's with cream and salmon out of the fridge and made her way back to the living room.

The rest of the dinner went fairly well until they got to the main course. They had been laughing and reminiscing about what they'd already gone trough together and plenty of wine had flowed already. At least with Natsu, since Lucy was well aware of the fact that she was weak with alcohol. When Lucy served him the stew and put a bottle of tabasco next to it he looked really happy since it was some of his favorite food. He started to gobble down the bunch before lucy could warn him about the alcohol that was in it. Lucy sighed en rolled her eyes.

"Typical Natsu…."

on wich the pink haired mage answered;

"what do you mean Lucy?" Said woman giggled when she saw him honestly confused.

"gobbling down your food like a pig without even thinking. That stew has way to much sake in it so it would be wise to slow it down a bit silly"

And again she giggled, the slight amount of alcohol was starting to take its toll.

"Well i've got a strong stomach" He declared proudly while hitting himself on the chest with his fist. "I can easily take on this much of sake you know."

He grinned his typical grin again and lucy felt her cheeks getting hot once more.

"Well anyways,I'm going to clean the table now so we can start the desert."

She smiled as she stood up , then walked over to him to get his plate. But he also stood up, declaring he'd help as well.

But he had underestimated the amount of alcohol he had already consumed and was thus unsteady on his feet. His abrupt movement made him to lose his balance and he took Lucy who was trying to help him stand straight with him to the floor. Once again they laid on top of each other with nothing but their minds and clothes between them.

Lucy immediately felt her cheeks flush and her pulse rise when she was under him once again. This time it al went so fast that she even forgot to close her eyes.

And that would have been better. Because now she was caught in the fierce and burning gaze of the man above her. In his eyes she could see emotions so strong and so deep she thought she would drown in them if she didn't look away. But she couldn't . He had captured and pinned her down with his eyes alone and everything but those eyes disappeared from her mind. Her whole being was slowly filled up with the presence of him so close by. She forgot even her name and how she had to breath, so strong was his gaze enticing her. She was caught like a rabbit in the lights of a car.

With every breath he took she felt his body move against hers and she couldn't help but quiver. She got scared and confused because of the feelings she was experiencing. Not averting his gaze caused her heartbeat go up in a rapid tempo. and soon she found herself unable to lay still as if she was a prey in the eyes of a predator

"Natsu,whats wr-"

she was cut of by his mouth descending to hers and she felt his tongue running amok in her mouth. The kiss was so sudden so deep and so wild she already had to do everything she could just to not lose consciousness.

Her thoughts were completely taken over by the man she knew so well and yet she didn't know this side of him at all. She felt her face flush, her pulse rise and her body reacted on its own. she closed her eyes and indulged in this new sensation she felt as she moved her body involuntarily to adjust her stance to his. It was as if he had unlocked a hidden door inside of her and all sorts of feelings filled with passion and desire spilled out wanting their thirst to be quenched.

She felt so strongly that she once again shivered and she clinged to the only thing that seemingly connected her to the real world. Once they were both nearly out of breath she dared to open her eyes to look at the dragonslayer who had just set her body ablaze. She sought out his gaze and saw his already dark eyes becoming even darker with lust and passion. She could only gasp at what she saw. She quivered under the weight of his piercing eyes en she squirmed when he pushed her even harder to the ground. His body heat spread trough her clothes as he roughly kissed her again. And only one thought filled her mind. Closer….

Natsu didn't understand what exactly was happening at first. For the second time today he had fallen on top of this beautiful mage. But now there was even something more to it. When her body pushed against his in a certain way he nearly lost it. He looked at the face of his friend and saw himself being reflected in her big doe eyes. Eyes so sweet and brown showing so much of different emotions. She had no idea what exactly she did to him. Her round pearly creamy face, with those big eyes surrounded by shades of silver and black, her tiny nose and her rosy cheeks. And then his eyes lingered by her lips.

Her full, sweet soft lips. Right then she opened her mouth and this time he lost it for real.

"Natsu whats wr-"

He didn't want that sweet voice to speak anything but his name and he indulged himself in her. He kissed her with feelings so strong they completely erased anything else. Right now they weren't just nakamas , they were a man and a woman.

She squeaked under his hands and he deepened the kiss even more. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly that it hurt. How feelings so strong came from such a tiny little human, he didn't understand. But he didn't need to either .

All he knew was that he was thirsty for her touch and that he wanted her to satisfy the beast that had awoken inside of him. When he felt her gripping his clothes and thus bringing them even closer together he gave it his all. And then when he ran out of breath he looked down upon her.

Her face was flushed and her chest was going up and down in a rapid tempo. He felt that everywhere she touched him he was burning and at the same time she would be the only one able to cool him down. He brought their bodies even closer together pushing her down even harder than before and he ignored her gasps.

Once again he attacked the sweet girl lying helpless underneath him with only one thing on his mind….More…

This time it took less long for him to withdraw. Lucy felt a soaring heat throughout all of her body when Natsu finally permitted her to breath again. She was panting as she looked down, away from those eyes who would surely consume her, fan the flames inside of her. She was already afraid of the dept of her desire as it was now. If she were to look into those onyx eyes again she surely would not know what to do. But the dragonslayer seemed to think differently. She felt a hot and rugged hand taking her chin and lifting her face.

He had withdrawn himself a bit as if he wanted to get a better look at her. Those hungry eyes made the hairs in the blonde's neck stand up straight. He leaned in again and put his nose at the base of her neck slowly making its way up. Lucy felt shivers of anticipation going trough her spine. She was like putty in his hands, normally the young Mage would never let anyone touch her so freely. But if its him than she didn't seem to mind. Natsu reached her ear and licked it, which made her bite her lip. Then he withdrew himself once more looking her in the eyes, his face uncharacteristicly serious . His hoarse voice sounded like a spell was cast on the girl, and all she could do was nod before he kissed her again, while raising Lucy up in his arms.

"Lucy, i want you."

His eyes , now completely black observed her every move as he laid her down on her bed. What was to come made Lucy anxious yet she felt as if it would be alright. Not that she would ever be able to run though. Even if she would want to. Natsu's eyes told her enough already. He wouldn't let her go, ever again. He took off his shirt and positioned himself above her. With her fingers she slowly traced the lines on his stomach when she heard him groan. Before she knew it, he was kissing her again. Their tongues intertwining as he pushed his body up against hers. It wasn't until the blonde felt his heated torso touch her bare skin that she noticed that he had undone her buttons. She felt his rough hands going along her curves as if he needed her. As if he would die if Lucy didn't give herself to him. As he kept tracing invisible lines along her body she started to feel a strange sensation going trough her body. When he released her mouth to trace those lines with his tongue he took her hands into one of his and pinned them above her head. Sounds she had never made before left her mouth and she felt how her back arched itself up to be closer to him. Lucy felt Natsu's strong arms around her when he reached to unclip her bra. Normally she would have been ashamed but now Lucy only felt the urge to be closer to him ASAP. Yet the fire Mage seemed to be taking his time. His tongue reminded her a bit of that of a dog's; rough yet warm and soft. She could feel him sucking and licking, leaving marks all over the place. She felt how her body became hotter and hotter and with it the moans and groans of the both of them became stronger and louder . With her arms pinned above her, he reached for her belt not bothering to open it. He just ripped the leather into shreds and at the same time he shoved the tempting shorts down. He used one leg to force himself between her tighs. Lucy felt how his tongue traced from her breasts to her stomach and even lower. She shivered and she just couldn't hold it anymore. She had enough of the teasing.

"Natsu,… please…"

Her mind was in such a state of disorder that it took her a lot of effort to form even such simple words. She felt the knot in her abdomen tightening when she felt his hot breath tracing its way back up untill he was right next to her ear.

"What is it princess?"

Natsu's breath tickling her ear made her back arch even further. She raised one of her legs to try and do…something, anything really. She didn't even know what, she didn't even care, as long as it could relieve her from the pressure that was building up inside of her. All she blonde knew was that she couldn't lay still any longer. her bare leg touched his and she felt something hard and warm. She heard Natsu gasping right next to her and she felt the blood rise to her cheeks once more.

"Please..nnng…Nat-su... Stop..teasing me."

She felt how the male rubbed himself against her leg and her body became even hotter. It was unbearable. Lucy kept struggling with his hand as she heard him groan. He then finally released my hands only to place them on her hips as he captured her lips once again. She felt how he was trusting his lower body against her making sounds that had more resemblance to that of a beast than to a man . Heat was flushing trough their bodies and consuming every inch of them. She needed him. Lucy needed his every inch. Now. She wants him now and forever. Hers alone. She broke free from his kiss by biting his lips and she dug her nails into his back.

"NnnnngNatsu! ggghplease! Now!"

Lucy felt how his hand slid down her body to slip off his pants and boxers. Then she felt something burning pushing against her skin and she groaned, unable to suppress the fiery strike of lust that ran trough her. He had lifted himself from her for a bit and she only just hear him whisper under his breath before he trusted into her.

"Im sorry , no holding me back now"

He growled like the dragon he claimed to be when Lucy dug her manicured nails even harder into the dragonslayers back. When she felt him inside of her for the first time, a slight streak of pain was all she experienced before he turned it into an immense wave of pleasure. His manhood seemed to be on fire and seemed to burn the girl from the inside out. Tears came into her eyes, a whirlwind of emotions soaring through her body. For the first time since her mother died she truly felt at home. Their bodies were connected and from there on out flames were consuming both of them alive. She felt that with every trust, heat spread to places where she never had even thought about before. It was at that moment that Lucy realized that she truly loved him. This time it were happy tears that tickled down her face. She was in love with this pink haired weirdo of a best friend.

He looked at the blonde moaning and squirming in his arms, covered in marks. His marks. Natsu saw his angel nodding weakly when he declared that he desired her. How he laid her on the soft bed and had his way with her. How he made her call his name driven mad by desire. And here she is now her nails painfully implanted in his broad back and yet that pain gave him pleasure. That she marked him as well. It reminded him that this was real. Every time the fire Mage trusted into her, the girls body would squirm and twist. When he had first entered her the tears sprung her in her eyes from pain but the young man was already too far gone too care. All he wanted was more. More of this feeling. More of these trusts. Simply put; more of her. Now she's his and he wouldn't ever let her go again.

Natsu kept his speed up and before she knew it he was vigorously trusting his thing in and out of her. He kept on slamming the girl into her mattress with his beastly strength. She felt him speeding up even more but that was not something she could concentrate on for the moment. Her own body was sending her waves of heat and shivers from all over. She felt herself nearing the peak she had been heading for. She was honestly scared of what was to come. Frantically she took his hand into her own and she placed it on her cheek.

"I..I..'m ssscarrrred N..atsu…" he touched his forehead to that of the girl beneath him.

"hushhh now , it'll be don't be afraid just let it come. I'm right here with you"

After that he start picking his pace up even more and she can't contain herself anymore. She squeezed his hand when her body seemed to get electrocuted. Stars explode behind her closed eyes and all air seems to leave her body. She felt hot and mushy all over and she couldn't help but yell his name. He was still trusting hard and with every move the girl got electrocuted again. And then again his groans became louder and louder and he sped up even more untill …oh…

Natsu hugged the blonde Mage tight while she felt him shaking all over. Something hot and sticky flows inside of her as she watched him catch his breath. Exhausted the dragonslayer lies down beside her and takes her into his arms. Natsu kissed Lucy lightly on her lips before he touched his forehead to mine. His grin is back but she kinda felt that something was different now. As if he somehow upgraded because of what they had done. In the lovestruck girl's eyes he seemed to emit a light that is more gentle than anything she had ever seen before.

"My lucy"

He sighs and she couldn't quite understand what he meant

"huh? What did you say?"

Was it just her or did he blush? But then his smoldering eyes met hers, the question freezing on her tongue. He repeated what he had said slowly and clear.

"MY LUCY. You are from now on mine and i won't ever let you go."

He nuzzled his nose into her hair and huffed in contentment. Lucy was so happy that she couldn't contain herself and she kissed him deep. What seemed to have taken him by surprise . She grinned at him

"Pinky-promise?"

softly kissing her back he said

"A dragon protects his treasure with his life after all."

And she had never been more happy in her entire 17 year long life. But sleep was taking over her as she cuddled warm and safe into his arms.

"oh and lucy?"

"hmm?"

She felt a soft kiss on her forehead when her sleepiness overtook her.

"I love you."

He looked down at the petite figure now vast asleep in his arms. A warm and comforting feeling had filled him up as he looked at her clinging to him. Lucy was covered in small proof that she was his and he felt content. He brushed some golden strands of hair out of her face as he pulled the covers over the both of them. The last thing he remembered before his tiredness won him over was his loved one whispering his name in her dreams. He snuggled closer up to her and surrendered himself to the dark.

The next morning

She heard the chirping of little birds coming trough my window and she felt the soft rays of sun tickling her eyelids. Lucy tried to wrap herself deeper in her covers when she noticed she couldn't move. Out of shock her eyes flew open to see what exactly was restraining her movement. The first thing the girl saw was her ceiling and the lamp that hung above her bed.

Wait a minute… how did I get in bed? I remember I had dinner and invited Natsu over to celebrate our 1 year partnership. I remember serving that appetizers, the soup and the stew… But after that…?

She slowly tried to sit up again only to feel her body was sore all over. She looked around and saw a whole bunch of pink right in front of her

… Pink … I felt how my eyes got bigger. It couldn't be!

Lucy looked at the wizard who was pinning her down in his sleep, holding her close to his chest with his arms draped over her waist... Her very NAKED waist. All of a sudden the memories of last night flooded through her head. The steamy and heated sounds they had made echoed trough her ears as she felt a vivid blush rising up from her neck towards her cheeks coloring the girl bright red. At first she thought that it had to be a dream but then why was he here sleeping next to her!? Completely naked and embracing her to top it off! While lost in her flustered thoughts she didn't even notice that the man who laid down

beside her was waking up as well. That is, until he planted a kiss right on her mouth.

"Morning luce!"

His never changing signature grin spread across his face. The look he gave her warmed up her hearth and she felt the sudden urge to put her arms around the pinkettes neck.

O well, if it makes me feel this happy then i don't care whether its embarrassing or not. To hell with it.

And she kissed him back. She noticed his arms sneaking around her waist and she felt a deep laughter rumbling trough his chest.

"Well, well, see how bold the lady has become."

The blonde felt a heat once again rising towards her cheeks as she made a pouting face.

"Well, how else am i supposed to react? This is my first time ever feeling like this you

know? So I don't want you to go ahead and lau-Mph"

Once again he pecked her lips.

"I know silly. Im just so happy right now."

And he squeezed her even tighter drawing yet another shade of red to her soft cheeks. He touched her forehead with his and locked eyes with her, their noses brushing against each other .

"And this is the best gift you ever could have gotten me."

He watched her eyes grow bigger as if she seemed to have remembered something important.

"Thats right the gift!"

She mentally face palmed herself as she tried to get out of bed. It seemed as if Natsu wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon. She quickly kissed him and made sure that she took his breath away with her tongue. As he was left completely dumfounded she made her escape and she ran towards her desk. She heard him growl behind her as she opened the wooden drawer on her left. She then took the wrapped gift out of it as she felt two strong arms encircling her who started to drag her back to her bed. Chuckling she fell back into the warm embrace of the grumbling pink-headed idiot whom she loved so much. Finally she could say it without overthinking anything. She wriggled around until she was able to look him right in the face and she made him shut up by kissing him. Smiling she looked up to him.

"You big idiot."

And before he could say anything she presented him the gift she carefully had picked for him.

"Tada! Happy anniversary!"

His expression shifted from grumpy to confused to curious and he carefully took the little box out of her hand.

"You sure this big idiot can open this without a game of tag?"

She nodded and shifted her body so that she was now looking at him while supporting herself on her elbow.

"Yes my big idiot can open it now without me taking away his present. Now hurry up will you!"

Grinning from ear to ear, like a child on Christmas day he slowly unwrapped and opened the box. Inside were two magical wristbands with their initials on them. Slowly he blinked and then looked at Lucy for an explanation for he felt so happy that he didn't know what to say.

"Well," she said "To make sure we will never forget each other again I ordered a pair of matching wristbands. One for you and one for me. I've also ordered a matching insignia that we could place on happy's backpack but that one didn't arrive yet."

She smiled sweetly at the thought of the happy face of their cheerful friend.

"But luce, isn't this one faulty?"

He showed her the wristband with her initials on it. 'L.H.' and she didn't quite get what he was getting to.

"No, i don't think so? These are my initials you know. Something wrong with it?"

She felt how uneasiness slowly crept under her skin as she anticipated his answer.

"Well yeah , duh. Shouldn't this be L.D. now?"

She blinked as her brains were processing what he just said. Did he just…? She felt her eyes widen as tears of happiness welled up. All she could say was a loud

"yes!"

Before she hugged him with all her strength what caused to flip the two of them over. Once again the couple was on top of each other what drew a snicker from natsu's mouth.

"Well then, ready for round two darling?"…

The end!

 **Hey guys! this is my first fanfic here! Please forgive any typos or vague descriptions that might still be left in it. My mother tongue isnt English but Dutch ^^' Please review to let me know what you think ! Constructive critisim, tip and tricks and/or story ideas are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
